fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:TomEther/Freddy Fazbear Pizza oczami...Tojków/Staruchów/Właściciela cz.6 "Wielka Bitwa!"
Krótki Wstęp Wszyscy mnie nękali bym dodał klejną część i oto ona jest! Na dole dodałem mój obrazek do całego opowiadania, wiem wiem jest koszmarny :P zawiera wulgaryzmy, niestosowne słowa i wyrażenia zawiera dużo przemocy i jest brutalny Oczy Toy Freddy'ego Staliśmy sobie na scenie. Wiem co się szykuje... podzieliliśmy się na dwie drużyny. Moja to Ja, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Magiel, Peggy, Wolly (tak mi powiedziała), a w przeciwnej był Old Freddy, Old Foxy, Old Bonnie, Old Chica, Leo, i Glamure. Balloon Boy nie chciał być z nikim. Lalek siedział w pudle i nic nie mówił. No i tak sobie stoimy i stoimy. Chica poleruje sobie szmatką dziób. Był ładny i błyszczący. -Chica-zaczął Toy Bonnie -Co?-odparła mu Toy Chica -Nowy ten dziób?-pytał -Nie, wyprany w perwolu!-powiedziała ironicznie -A gdzie ten perwol kupić? Chcę mieć taką błyszczącą gitarę! Chica strzeliła solidnego facepalma. -Myślałam, że jesteś choć w 2% inteligentny, ale się myliłam-mówiła I tak sobie paplali. Zawołałem T.Foxy'ego do siebie. -Ej, Magiel, chodź tu!-krzykłęm Przypełzał do mnie. -CzzzeeeegggggooooszumychceeeeesssszzzzzzszumyFredddyyyy?-wybrzdękał -Idź zobacz o czym gadają Staruchy-poleciłem Wspiął się na sufit i pobiegł. Zerkłęm na zegarek, była 23.45. Wkrótce przyjdzie ochroniarz. Magiel wrócił i powiedział mi co gadają. -...Noooo iiii tttoooozakłóceniatyyyylllllle-powiedział i wrócił do siebie. Oczy Old Freddy'ego -Tak, tak, tak. Jestem z wami! Na zmyłkę powiedziałam, że jestem z Tojkami.-mówiła Wolly -Dobra. Jak wybije dwunasta to ty Wolly pobiegnij do biura i obwiąż strażniki w sznury. Ja wezmę rurę i załatwie Toy Freddy'ego.-mówiłem Pokiwała głową poczym pobiegła do siebie. -Freddy-powiedział Foxy -Co stary?-spytałem -A co jeśli. Jeśli nam się coś stanie?-pytał Powiedziałem mu, że wszystko jest dobrze rozplanowane i na pewno wygramy. Oj jak bardzo się myliłem.... Wybiła dwunasta. Postanowiłem się trochę przygotować. Wziąłem długą, tytanową rurę do łapy, na ramiona dałem sobie metalowe blachy, a z farby zrobiłem sobie barwy wojenne. Wstałem i poszedłem do Areny Zabaw. Nie myliłem się. Stał tam mój Tojkowy odpowiednik. -No, no, no. Kogo my tu mamy? Czas zemsty bracie!-powiedział Tojek Prychłęm tylko i ruszyłem do niego. Szczerze to trochę sie bałem. Rzucał we mnie szklankami. Podszedłem i zdzieliłem go rurą w łeb. Plastik na twarzy pękł. Ponowiłem uderzenie. Po drugim ciosie wypadło mu oko z oczodołów i odpadło ucho. Zadziwiające jakie one słabe. Tłuk mnie mikrofonem w brzuch. Zadałem trzeci cios. Cała jego maska odpadła ukazując jego głowę endoszkieleta. Po czwartm uderzeniu jego głowa doszczętnie się roztrzaskała i została tylko szczęka. Upadł na ziemię i tylko bzykał prądem. Bardzo łatwo mi poszło, ale usłyszałem kwik. Taki okropny świński kwik. Obróciłem się i dostałem miotłą w łeb. Zatoczyłem się i upadłem. -To koniec mój drogi! kwik Pamiętaj! Bądź czysty!-wydarła się Pegy Wbiła mi swoje dwa lizaki w gałki i zalała mnie detergentem. Po chwili przestałem wi.... Oczami Leo Stałęm w kuchni. Trzymałem łyżkę w dłoni. Po chwili wbiegła Glamure. -Aaaaaa!-wydarłęm się -Spokojnie to tylko ja! Peggy zatukła Freddy'ego! Leży w Arenie Gier zalany detergentem-panikowała Glamure Naszą rozmowę przerwało uderzenie drzwi. Pegy wbiegła do kuchni trzymając rękę. Chyba Old Bonniego. Zdzieliła mnie nią po głowie. Glamure pobiegła na nią z nożem. Uderzyła ją w szczękę, i cała jej maska pękła. Pegy rzuciła blatem (skąd ma tyle siły?!) w Glamure ale nie trafiła i roztrzaskała ścianę do holu. Gruz mnie przysypał i tylko ręka wystawała mi przez dziurę. Glamure wybiegła z kuchni a Pegy się wyłączyła, chyba przez uszkodzenie głowy.. Oczami Magla Pełzłem po suficie. Zobaczyłem pod sobą Glamure więc wbiłem jej w twarz swoją szczękę. Padła na miejscu. Pobiegłem do holu głównego i gdy tak byłem na suficie poczułem coś na plecach. Old Chica wsadziła mi tam pręt do wyłączania animatoników! Tyle ze mnie było.... Oczami Old Chicki Gdy już pokonałam Magla zostali tylko: Ja, Old Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Wolly i Old Foxy. Przyczepiłam sobie ręke Magla by móc się bronić. Biegłam korytarzem i zobaczyłam Toy Bonniego leżącego na ziemi. Chwyciłam pręt i wbiłam go w niego. Potem kolejny i kolejny. Wił się poprzebijany na ziemi. Stanęłam pod lampą i ujrzałam mojego Tojko odpowiednika. -Siema Staruchu!-krzykła Już miałam cisnąć w nią pręt gdy nagle dostałam czymś w dziób. Upadłam... Oczami Wolly Pobiegłam do biura. Old Bonnie biegł ze związanym strażnikiem gdzieś przez wentylację. Foxy leżał na ziemi, a nad nim stał Balloon Boy. Okładał go swoim znakiem. Wyrwałam dwa kable i podpięłam je do BB. Prąd go sfajczył. Wybiegłam z korytarza, aż nagle upadłam i roztrzaskałam sobie nogi. Tojek Chica do mnie podeszła. prychła i skopała mnie po twarzy. Oczami Old Bonniego Biegłem ze strażnikiem przez hol główny. Rzuciłem nim o ziemię i oderwałem mu głowę. Cisłem nią przed drzwi, a ona bryzła krwią i wypadło jej oko! Zostałem tylko ja i Toy Chica. Przybiegła do mnie. Złapałem jej głowę i uderzyłem nią o ścianę. Upadła, a ja już ledwo stojąc osunąłem się na ziemię. Oczami Właściciela Rano gdy otworzyłem drzwi do pizzeri to zamarłem... Zobaczyłem istny armagedon! Głowa i truchło strażnika, wielka dziura w ścianie z której wisiała ręka Leo, wszędzie zdemolowane animatroniki! Na ścianach były wymalowane napisy typu Die, Death itp. Były też niektóre wystrugane jak np. Kill. Zadzwoniłem po policję. Ta upakowała ciało ochroniarza do samochodu i zaczęła zbierać części animatroników. Straciłem pracę, sprzedałem animatroniki na aukcji i zakończyłem działalność. Old Freddy jeszcze się jakoś trzymał więc go sprzedałem za pokaźną sumkę. 25 lat później otwarto Freddy Future Pizza. Były tam animatroniki z mianem "Future". Był tam Future Freddy, Future Chica, Future Bonnie, Future Foxy, Future Shaun i Future Sparky. One wcale nie były jakieś "kosmiczne". Old Freddy był umiesczony za szybą tuż koło sceny jako pamiątka z dawnych lat. Reszta była upchnięta w piwnicy. Zdjęcia Co sądzisz o tej części? GŁOSUJ! http://strawpoll.me/3813212 20150307_175512.jpg|Moja (denna) ilustracja do opowiadania. Na tym (durnym) bazgrole przedstawiona jest scena wejścia właściciela do pizzeri Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach